degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-5355388-20140129034130
Okay yeah it sucks that they're not adding juniors but if you think about it for a sec it kinda makes sense...like if they add juniors now (I'm saying juniors as in the class between Clare and Maya's right now) there's not really a point. They should have kept characters like Sadie Rowland and Jess Martello around and developped them or something, or they should have added them in season 11 (nothing AT ALL against Katie, Jake and Imogen, they are actually amongst my favorite) but they didn't have too much development time. I would have loved to have Katie and Jake around another season, but as we've seen in the past following characters off to college never really works. I think Degrassi was so successful in the past couple seasons was because they had three different age groups to focus on and that kept everything so interesting. The age groups were also close in age and interacted with each other. Now we have sophomores and seniors who are just there living their own seperate lives for the most part, and it's probably hard for the writers to find ways for them to interact. Degrassi writers could have made Dallas, Becky, Luke and even Miles all part of the junior class. I mean, of course it would be weird but they could still interact with the same people without question. Okay well I have a real essay to write for uni but anyways my point is that I think the writers should have added juniors a long time ago. I feel like the Degrassi writers were unfair to the actors and actresses who played Jake, Katie, Damian, Jane, and even people like Mo and Marisol that are often forgotten about! They barely had any screen time because they barely had any development time! The only seniors who were developped enough to graduate recently in my opinion were Drew, Fiona, Eli and Katie. (who was becoming so awesome and could have had so much more development!) There are seniors on the show right now that have been around longer on the show than any of these seniors. Degrassi should have added this junior class in season 10 or 11. They could have made them freshman and could have just skipped Eli's class altogether because there was no room for development. Now there's no time and it's not fair to the actors because once again, like Chloe Rose and Justin Kelly, they'll have maybe 2 seasons on the show which isn't fair in my opinion when Melinda, AJ, Aislinn and Jessica have been on for 5-6 seasons! (I love them to death but they have had so much development besides AJ) It's too late to fix this problem though. And I need to go write my real essay so I can sleep. If only I could write a Degrassi essay. That would be awesome. I feel like I bring forward some strong arguments here...anyone have anything to add? :/ OH. And Cam. I'm too lazy to edit this in here but they had Cam and he was my baby and they killed him off and it still makes me very sad but yeah...he was another possibility. I'm done now.